The invention relates to a method and a system for operating a memory system that is connected to a telecommunications network, in particular, connected to a telephone network, an exchange, text messaging and voice messaging systems, which memory system stores and archives in a non-erasable way communication content, data, links and makes them accessible also to third parties. The storage of the content is realized by means of a data trace that is a combination of time, a position, and content. In this connection, the position or locality can be generated by means of communication identifiers. The content, for example, comprised of the communication identifier, can, in turn, also contain a data trace, for example, to the communication destination address. Also, the variable data trace can be used as a key for an encryption system.
In today's communication society and in business communications, there is the desire and necessity to generate movement profiles or to provide a movement/event log such as a driver's log as evidence. For this purpose, different methods for position determination and documentation are used. In case of position determination, preferably GPS (global positioning system) is employed. Furthermore, these GPS data or positional data are linked with communication data. Such methods and systems are used, as is well known, for mobile communication systems.
A disadvantage of the known methods and systems is however that a satellite-based system, for example, GPS, is employed but not all communication systems or mobile phones comprise an external GPS recognition system. Moreover, there is the disadvantage in connection with the known methods that the content is administered separately and in distributed form. Such problems can occur in the known systems and methods at any time.